Botanical/commercial classification: Verbena hybrida/Verbena Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Sunmariroxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Verbena plant obtained from a crossing of Verbena plant variety Verbena hybrida xe2x80x98H39-2xe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States) and the same Verbena hybrida xe2x80x98H39-2xe2x80x99.
The Verbena is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of the Verbena plant which have a spreading growth habit, abundant branching, many flowers in a spike, and a high resistance to heat, cold, and diseases. Accordingly, this invention is aimed at obtaining a new variety having a spreading growth habit, much branching, many flowers in a spike, vivid red flowers having a large diameter, high tolerance to heat and cold, and resistance to diseases and pests.
The variety xe2x80x98H39-2xe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States) was obtained from the open-pollination of the Verbena variety xe2x80x98135-2xe2x80x99 and an unknown Verbena plant. Seedlings were obtained in the July of 1997, from crossing xe2x80x98H39-2xe2x80x99 as the female parent and the same Verbena plant, and were grown from the September of 1997 at Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan. Among these plants, one was selected in view of its spreading growth habit and petal color, and was propagated by use of cuttings, and then was evaluated beginning in January 1998. The botanical characteristics were examined, using similar xe2x80x98SUNVP-PIxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,705) for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this new Verbena variety is distinguishable from any other variety whose existence is known to me and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety was named xe2x80x98Sunmariroxe2x80x99.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England. A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The main botanical characteristics of variety xe2x80x98H39-2xe2x80x99 are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Spreading.
Extension.xe2x80x94Broad (approximately 80-100 cm).
Height.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 15-20 cm).
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 1.5-2.5 mm).
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Present.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Medium.
Prickles.xe2x80x94Absent.
Branching.xe2x80x94Abundant.
Subterranean stem.xe2x80x94Absent. But when the stems contact the surface of soil, the nodes commonly take root in the ground and the resulting plant has a spreading growth habit.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 2.0-4.0 cm).
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Oblong.
Depth of blade incision.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Blade crenation of margin.xe2x80x94Serrate.
Length.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 3.0-4.5 cm).
Width.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 1.5-2.5 cm).
Color.xe2x80x94Grayish olive green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 137A, J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3716).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Petiole.xe2x80x94Present.
Diameter of petiole.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 1.0-1.2 mm).
Length of petiole.xe2x80x94Short (approximately 2.0-2.2 mm).
Flower:
Shape of cluster.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped.
Length of cluster.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 30-50 mm).
Diameter of cluster.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 50-60 mm).
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Slightly curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Large (approximately 1.5-2.0 cm).
Height.xe2x80x94High (approximately 2.0-3.0 cm).
Color.xe2x80x94Vivid red (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 45B, J.H.S. Color Chart No. 0407).
Eye color.xe2x80x94Absent.
Variegation on petal.xe2x80x94Absent.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94Separate.
Incision of petal.xe2x80x94Present.
Number of petals.xe2x80x94Medium.
Incision of calyx.xe2x80x94Present.
Length of calyx.xe2x80x94Long (approximately 1.0-1.2 cm).
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Shape of pistil.xe2x80x94Two lobes.
Number of stamens.xe2x80x94Medium.
Color of anther.xe2x80x94Yellow green.
Diameter of peduncle.xe2x80x94Thin (approximately 1.0-2.0 mm).
Length of peduncle.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 40-50 mm).
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Medium.
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 4 stamens.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering time.xe2x80x94Medium.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Long.
Physiological and ecological characteristics: High resistance to diseases and pests, particularly powdery mildew. High tolerance to heat and drought. High tolerance to rain and to cold.
The xe2x80x98SUNVP-PIxe2x80x99 variety used as a comparison is the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,705. The main botanical characteristics of xe2x80x98SUNVP-PIxe2x80x99 are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Spreading.
Plant extension.xe2x80x94Broad (approximately 50-70 cm).
Plant height.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 15-25 cm).
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 2-3 mm).
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Present.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Medium.
Prickles.xe2x80x94Absent.
Branching.xe2x80x94Medium.
Subterranean stem.xe2x80x94Absent.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 4.0-5.0 cm).
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Hastate.
Blade of incision.xe2x80x94Present.
Depth of brade incision.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Crenation of blade margin.xe2x80x94Serrate.
Length.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 4.0-5.0 cm).
Width.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 2.0-2.5 cm).
Color.xe2x80x94Grayish olive green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 137A, J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3716).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Medium.
Petiole.xe2x80x94Present.
Petiole diameter.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 1.0 mm).
Petiole length.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 2.0 mm).
Flower:
Shape of cluster.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped.
Cluster length.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 3.0-3.5 cm).
Cluster diameter.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 5.0-5.5 cm).
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Large (approximately 1.5-2.0 cm).
Height.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 2.0 cm).
Color of petal.xe2x80x94Deep purplish pink (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 70C, J.H.S. Color Chart No. 9213).
Eye color.xe2x80x94Absent.
Variegation.xe2x80x94Absent.
Color intensity.xe2x80x94Present.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94Separate.
Number of petal.xe2x80x94Medium (5).
Calyx incision.xe2x80x94Absent.
Calyx length.xe2x80x94Long (approximately 1.0 cm).
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Number of stamens.xe2x80x94Medium.
Color of anther.xe2x80x94Yellow green.
Peduncle diameter.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 2.0-3.0 mm).
Peduncle length.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 5.0-6.0 cm).
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Many (approximately 14-16).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 4 stamens.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering time.xe2x80x94Early.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Long.
Physiological and ecological characteristics:
Tolerance to cold.xe2x80x94Medium.
Tolerance to heat.xe2x80x94High.
Resistance to diseases.xe2x80x94High.
Resistance to pests.xe2x80x94High.
The variety xe2x80x98Sunmariripixe2x80x99 variety used as a comparison is the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,037. The main botanical characteristics of the xe2x80x98Sunmariripixe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Spreading.
Plant extension.xe2x80x94Broad (approximately 50-70 cm).
Plant height.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 10-20 cm).
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 2.0-3.0 mm).
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Present.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Medium.
Prickles.xe2x80x94Absent.
Branching.xe2x80x94Medium.
Subterranean stem.xe2x80x94Absent.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 2.0-4.0 cm).
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Hastate.
Blade of incision.xe2x80x94Present.
Depth of brade incision.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Crenation of blade margin.xe2x80x94Serrate.
Length.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 2.5-4.5 cm).
Width.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 1.5-2.5 cm).
Color.xe2x80x94Grayish olive green (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 137A, J.H.S. Color Chart No. 3716).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Petiole.xe2x80x94Present.
Petiole diameter.xe2x80x94Medium.
Petiole length.xe2x80x94Short (approximately 2.0-2.2 mm).
Flower:
Shape of cluster.xe2x80x94Funnel-shaped.
Cluster length.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 3.0-6.1 cm).
Cluster diameter.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 5.1-5.6 cm).
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Slightly curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Large (approximately 1.5-2.0 cm).
Height.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 1.7-2.0 cm).
Color of petal.xe2x80x94Deep purplish pink (R.H.S. Colour Chart No. 55A, J.H.S. Color Chart No. 9705).
Eye color.xe2x80x94Present.
Variegation.xe2x80x94Absent.
Color intensity.xe2x80x94Absent.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94Separate.
Number of petals.xe2x80x94Medium (5).
Calyx incision.xe2x80x94Present.
Calyx length.xe2x80x94Long (approximately 1.1-1.3 cm).
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Absent.
Peduncle diameter.xe2x80x94Thin (approximately 1.0-2.3 mm).
Peduncle length.xe2x80x94Medium (approximately 2.8-3.2 cm).
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Many (approximately 14-16).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 4 stamens.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering time.xe2x80x94Late.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Long.
Physiological and ecological characteristics:
Tolerance to cold.xe2x80x94High.
Tolerance to heat.xe2x80x94High.
Resistance to diseases.xe2x80x94High.
Resistance to pests.xe2x80x94High.
This new xe2x80x98Sunmariroxe2x80x99 variety was propagated by the use of cuttings at Youkaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed. The new variety has been found to reproduce true to type in subsequent generations when asexually reproduced.
This new variety of Verbena plant has a spreading growth habit with medium stems, and a very broad spreading growth habit. The plant has much branching and a plentiful quantity of flowers in a spike with a great profusion of blooms. The blooming period is from early April to November, the flowers remain open in the rainy season and flowering duration is long. The entire plant remains in bloom for a considerable period of time. The flower size is large and the petal color of flowers is vivid red without the presence of an eye. The plant has high tolerance to cold and heat, high resistance to pests and diseases, particularly powdery mildew, and high resistance to rain.
It commonly takes approximately 12 weeks to produce a finished plant of the new variety following the rootings of a cutting.